1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counterweight device, and more particularly to a counterweight device for a hitting trainer used for the art of attack and defense, kicking, boxing and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the user to practice the art of attack and defense, kicking, boxing and so on, a hitting practice device is developed. The hitting practice device comprises a hollow base, a rod extending upward from the top of the base, and an elastic sleeve fitted on the rod. The top of the rod has an opening. The opening is provided with a cover. External water can be poured into the hollow base to firm the hollow base, such that the hollow base will not topple over when the user practices hitting.
However, for a stable effect, the hollow base of the foresaid hitting practice device must have a larger volume. It is inconvenient for movement and storage. Therefore, the applicant of the present application developed a hitting trainer. A sucking disc unit is provided in the base. The sucking disc unit is connected with an air-extracting unit. The air-extracting unit is connected with a hitting unit. When the user hits the hitting unit, the air-extracting unit can extract the air in the sucking disc unit for the sucking disc unit to be attached to the ground stably. Thus, the hitting trainer is stable effectively when in use, and it is convenient for movement and storage because the sucking disc unit is small.
Although the aforesaid hitting trainer has stability and can be stored conveniently, the sucking disc unit cannot be effectively attached to the uneven ground. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.